Yoroshinsen versus Hyoutei
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: Isang Gintama gag at Humor na isinali ko ng konting POT's Dapat ang pamagat nito ay 'Kung Maglalaro ka ng Tennis, Maglaro ka na lang ng Badminton, TANGA!


Babala: Si Sorachi Hideaki ang may ari ng Gintama

Babala: Si Sorachi Hideaki ang may ari ng Gintama

Eto ang Kuwento na tinatawag ng Pinilakang Kaluluwa. Minsan hinaluan ko nga yung Prince of Tennis gag na may halong katatawanan at mga hints para malaman mo kung sino sila na halaw sa badminton scene sa Kabanatang 62.

Ang Kwento tungkol sa Pinilakang Kaluluwa ay ipinamagatang…

Kung Maglalaro ka ng Tennis Maglaro ka na lang ng Badminton, TANGA!

"Oy Yamazaki, kung maglalaban tayo sa Badminton, maghanap ka ng maglalahok para sa inyo!" Sigaw ni Ebota sa kanya habang hawak niya ang raketa niya na may snap sa daliri niya. Habang si Akuzet ang naaaray sa kaliwang balikat niya at si Pinky at si Viper ang nag-aaway samantala si Nyanmaru ang magmistulang pusa sa takot at si Sadanatsu ang nag-cacalculate sa mga kalaban nila.

"Sige kung kaya mo, tatawagan ko na lang ang mga kasama ko!" aniya ni Yamazaki.

Nang dumating ang mga nagsanib-pwersang Yorozuya at Shinsengumi na suot ng Youth Academy at may halong ka-astigan moves. At ang coach nila yung si Manang Violet.

"Oy kayong lahat, wag kayong padalos-dalos! Okita at Hijikata, kayo ang maghaharap kay Oshitari at Shishido, understand!?"

"Yes ma'am!" sumang-ayon sila.

_Doubles 1: Yorozuya-Shinsengumi versus TeiHyou:_

"Shishido, ako na mag-se-serve" aniya ni Oshitari.

Nang sinerve ni Oshitari ang shuttlecock, kinontra ni Hijikata gamit niya yung Illusory Mayo Counter at imbes na ang shuttlecock, mga bote ng mayonnaise ang bumagsak sa mukha at sa salamin ni Oshitari kaya nagkaroon ang temporary blindness sa mata at anong nangyari... pinalitan niya si Ohtori para maglaro ng Badminton dahil unable to play siya.

"Eto na ang hindi magkamaling Scud Serve!" aniya ni Ohtori

Inihanda niya yung Scud serve niya pero kinontra ni Okita ang serve gamit ng 'Sadist Counter' at ang resulta, puro sugat-sugat ang katawan si Ohtori dahil sa kanyang counter at tinamaan niya ang 'gintong bola' niya sa sakit.

"O ano, pakita mo nga yung sinabing Patriot Serve mo?" aniya ni Okita sa nangangawang Tei-Hyou regulars.

At tumakbo sila sa takot ang dalawang tukmol.

Game and match: 21 to 10

_Singles 1_

Katsura vs Mukahi:

"Fear my serve and my technique, Zura!" asar ni Gakuto Mukahi.

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da!"

Kinontra ni Zura yung serve ni Mukahi at tumilapon ang shuttlecock sa mukha ni Zura, pero nang dumating si Elizabeth, ginamit niya yung Elizabeth Beam from beyond na tumama sa ulo niya.

"Hmm... mahihirapan pa nga si Mukahi kapag nakita niyang naglalaro si Katsura dahil ang hinaharap niya ay ang Athrun Zala ng Badminton." aniya ni Sakaki-sensei. Pero hindi sinadyang tamaan ang muka dahil sa kadaldalan ng coach nila.

At eto na ang nangyari:

Game and match: 21 to 18

Final match  
_Singles 2: Gintoki vs. Ebota:_

"Fear my Rondo towards Destruction!" sigaw ni Ebota. Pero binalewala ni Gintoki dahil ginamit niya ang Muga no Kyouchi: Silver Soul at ilang landed serves na parang balahibo na may hallucinating effects na ipnamamangha ni Ebota at...

"Wow, nakita ko si Ichigo Kurosaki, si Naruto, at iba pang characters sa Shonen Jump!" sabi ni Ebota.

"TANGA, etong sa 'yo, Shonen Jump Smash!" lahat ng characters ng Shonen Jump ang nag-lob shot kay Ebota at...

Game and Match: 21 to 10 Won by Yoroshinsen team!

"Ay... one-sided pala yung team nila!" sabi ni Oshitari.

"Ang galing nyo, guys. Buti na lang ako na lang ang may ari ng racket na ito at..."

"Sa'n ka pupunta, Yamazaki?" aniya ni Hijikata.

"Sa banyo... hehehehehe..."

"Magtrabaho ka na nga at 'wag puro Minton ang nilalaro mo!"

Tapos:

Tandaan mo 'to

Ebota: Backward form ng ATOBE

Akuzet: ganun din sa TEZUKA

Pinky at Viper: Momoshiro at Kaidoh

Nyanmaru: Kikumaru

Sadanatsu: iniba dahil magkaiba yung dalawang Sadaharu! (Isa yung aso at isa yung gumagawa ng signature juices niya)

Opppsss… dumating si Elizabeth na may placard na 'REBYU NA KAYO!" at unang Gintama story in Filipino!


End file.
